Lets Go Fly A Kite!
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: Just a family fluff, as Harry and his children, enjoy flying a kite. (A/U. Few months before the epilogue. Harry as a single father) (Review, please?)


**The story below, doesn´t have a real plot, I just tried to make something fun, as Harry teach his children to fly a kite. Initially, it was to be a songfic, but I changed my mind and just used a few lyrics of a song, to compose a dialogue.**

**Hope you like it**

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

D_SCWin, thanks for the help, you´re the best!_

* * *

**LET'S GO FLY A KITE!**

It was a long week at the Ministry of Magic of training new Aurors, and Harry James Potter couldn't wait to get back home; his second home actually. He was now traveling to The Burrow where his in-laws lived and took care of his three children since the tragedy that had happened to his family. He felt the sense of guilt as he was now back at work. Though his mother-in-law, Molly Weasley, said it was alright, for the guilt never seemed to fade away.

As he left the Ministry, walking down the small Muggle market district, he stopped as he saw a young girl, around ten years old, smiling as she held onto her mother's hand. Harry watched them head towards the craft store and, as he walked past, overheard the conversation.

"Mother, can we buy a kite?" the little girl asked, making Harry remember his own experience with a kite, which ended him accidentally setting it on fire. After that, Harry never wanted to touch a kite.

Seeing the multicolored kites that were on sale, Harry stood and stared at the kites that hung in the window and marveled at the colors.

"Of course, sweetie," the mother said with a smile in her voice as they stopped next to Harry not know who he was and not really noticing the man. They walked inside and Harry watched as the mother and daughter chose a kite from a shelf and went to pay for it. Suddenly, a feeling came over the wizard, and he entered the store and purchased a few kites for his family.

_/_

Back at the Burrow, Mrs. Molly Weasley stood over a large pot making a large dinner for the family when Harry apparated just on the outside of the house. He walked in and gave his mother-in-law a warm hug, a smile playing on his face as he unloaded his bags onto the table.

"Oh, Harry, dear!" the elder witch exclaimed giving a nervous chuckle. "I wasn't expecting you to be home so early." The older witch saw the smile and smiled herself. "It's good to see that you're smiling again."

"I have to say it's a nice change myself, ma'am," Harry said before clearing his throat. "I got done with training the new Aurors and I thought it best to take a few days to relax and to enjoy some time with the kids. I feel like I haven't done that in a while."

Molly Weasley smiled as she walked over to her son-in-law and gently wrapped her arms around him. The year had in deed been hard on their entire family but especially on Harry and his three children.

"Where're the kids?" Harry asked, noticing the lack of joyous faces of his children when he normally would come home.

"They're out in the back," Molly said noticing the bags and the strange objects within them. "Helping Arthur with some garden gnomes. What have you got there?" Molly asked finally, seeing something brightly colored sticking up through the top.

"It's a surprise for everyone," Harry said before walking to the back door. "Lily! Albus! James!" Harry called and could see all three of his kids come running towards him.

"Daddy's back!" they cried with joy, happy to see their father so early in the afternoon instead of during the evening. As they ran inside the burrow, and after hugging their grandmother, they hugged their father. "Why are you home so early?"

"Got done with training early," Harry said, smiling and pulling out the kites from the bag. "Bought you all a present."

"What is this?" Lily asked picking up a bright yellow kite and holding it up to inspect it with curiosity.

"This isn't going to hurt the children?" Molly asked her eyes scrutinizing her son-in-law.

"No, this isn't going to hurt them," Harry said with a smile. "Muggle children play with these on windy days such as today. I even had one...for about five minutes before I accidentally burned it." Little giggles echoed in the house as Harry's children each picked up a kite and were overjoyed with something as simple as paper, string and color. "This is what Muggles would call a magical day."

"Where did all my helpers go?" Arthur Weasley walked in his graying-red hair looking more wirey than before. When he walked in, his smile from looking for his grandchildren widened more when he noticed the kites that the children held in their hands. "By George! Are those muggle kites that I see?!"

"Yes it is," Harry said still amazed that the older wizard enjoyed something as small as a kite.

"Is it really magical?" Lily asked trying to figure out how it could be magic. Harry nodded and smiled

"What it made of to make it magical?" Albus asked.

"With tuppence for paper and strings. You can have your own set of wings. With your feet on the ground you're a bird in flight...with your fist holding tight. To the string of your kite." Harry couldn't believe he had started to sing a song from a movie he had seen as a child once. Harry's children started to laugh as the song came out of blue.

"Can we go fly them?" James asked already trying to make it fly in the air inside the house much to his grandmother's dismay.

"Yes, but they need to fly outside." Harry said ushering his children outside gently.

One by one, the three kids exited the house, but Harry noticed that Lily had attached something to her own kite.

"I can't wait to see Hugo's and Rose's face when they see our new toys!" Albus said tossing his kite in the air but looked upset when it slammed into the ground.

"You'd have to run. Here." Harry pointed in a direction and felt the breeze blowing hard against his face. "Perfect. Okay, Albus, run that way and when I say stop, you will be flying our kite." Albus nodded and started to run. James and Lily watched as their brother ran in the field.

"Okay, Albus, stop!" Albus turned around and saw that his father had tossed the kite in the air and it stayed in the sky, dancing with the breeze.

Albus laughed as he struggled to keep hold of the string and watched as the kite went further away before slowly coming closer to a better height. James, seeing how fun and easy it was, tried to do it himself. He managed to get it to stay in the sky for about a couple of minutes before it fell to the ground. Harry took out his wand and waved it, sending the kite shooting into the sky. James was happy and started to attempt to knock his brother's kite to the ground and visa versa.

"Alright, Lily, you're turn." Harry smiled as Lily handed her kite to her father. As Harry held it, waiting for the right time to toss it in the air, he saw a picture of his late wife taped to the one side.

"Dad?" Lily called before slowly coming up to him. "What's wrong?" Harry pointed to the picture and Lily smiled. "So that way Mum can fly with us!" Lily said, and Harry smiled more feeling the tears in his eyes.

"Alright, Lily, start running." Lily smiled and started to run. When she was near her brothers, Harry tossed the kite into the air. "Okay, Lily, you can stop!" Lily stopped and began to fly her kite. None of her brothers tried to knock her kite to the ground as they knew their sister was just as scary as their mum had been.

Arthur and Molly walked out and watched with smiles as their grandchildren began to play with muggle toys. They were indeed entranced with how muggles did have some kind of magic with something as simple as a kite.

END


End file.
